


Living In A Shattered World.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was reborn as someone else. Someone that was strong. Someone whose body wasn’t slowly weathering apart. He stood up and walked out of his prison, his moonlight fell over him. Sword in hand, he headed out not afraid of anything, a quiet anger was within him and it wouldn’t be satisfied if blood wasn’t spilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living In A Shattered World.

_A brown haired man walked slowly through the fields as the wind blew gently, making the colors dance around him but he didn’t notice such details. His eyes were focused only in what lay ahead of him. He had been there before so many times he could no longer count, his steps fastened slightly as he saw a figure standing there at the entrance, his breath hitched in his throat as he realized that by every step he took his body was getting smaller like he was travelling back in time. He noticed that memories who once he thought long forgotten were coming back to him. Memories that seemed like they belonged to another life he had never been through._

_He took a deep breath and continued walking forward as his breath quickened, he panted slightly as the sun was slowly setting, painting the sky in orange and pink. He was reaching him! He was finally reaching him after what seemed like a eternity, his fingers could almost brush the fabric of the sleeve the smiling man wore. Then a gentle voice spoke to him as a hand rested on top of his head ._

_“I am proud of you.” The man said and happiness filled the whole being of the young boy, he looked up to meet the other’s eyes but then the scenery around him changed completely._

_He was alone yet again and the warm touch that had warmed up his heart was gone. This time it was night, the sky was filled with clouds as the moon hid behind them, and howls were heard in the distance. He paused for a second as he looked around him. Darkness surrounded him, then a sword was on his hand, he heard the song of the river and as he walked, the familiar melody led him to a bridge. The river was violent, the water was travelling through lands that he would never see. Then in the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow passing him by, as from instinct his fingers rested onto his sword, he was ready to find out who was beyond him._

_Then a mad laugh echoed in the night  “I was right.” An arrogant voice cried out as the boy turned around time passing him by again, his eyes widened as a living corpse stood before him. A sword was buried in his stomach and his steps were heavy as he walked towards him, a bad feeling washed over the young teen. He knew this man but he had no recollection from where. As if the other could read his mind, he grinned and spoke yet again ._

_“You have forgotten about  me, haven’t you?” He was right, the boy’s emerald eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to respond but it seemed like his lips were sealed or like his breath was taken away. The man just laughed again “I am the first person, you **killed**.” He explained smiling like a mad man and then the boy understood what was happening, the half- dead man approached him slowly and soon grinning maniacally he took the sword out of his stomach as blood spilled around him but he wasn’t affected in the least. He raised the blade at the other ready to give the final blow. Green orbs closed accepting their fate as he waited for the pain to fill his being but it never came instead he was back in the compound._

_A sigh escaped his lips as he walked in the familiars halls of the place he now called home. It was after midnight and he was outside of his room. Voices were heard from the main hall, so he headed there to find out what was happening. He regretted his decision. The sight he was met with was one he never wished to see in his whole life. He staggered as the words echoed in his ears ‘_

_He was shot.’, the phrase was repeated again and again in his mind. Anger now burned inside those eyes, hands shaking as he tried to walk away. The man that had saved him, that had filled his heart with warmth was slowly dying and he was unable to do anything. An idea crossed his mind as now crimson painted the white sheets, he had lost himself._

_He was reborn as someone else. Someone that was strong. Someone whose body wasn’t slowly weathering apart. He stood up and walked out of his prison, his moonlight fell over him. Sword in hand, he headed out not afraid of anything, a quiet anger was within him and it wouldn’t be satisfied if blood wasn’t spilled. He had finally reached them, a gunshot was heard and with speed fast as lightning he dodged it his sword cutting the air in a thin line, making the shot miss. His steps quickened as the shadows of his victims could now be seen. It was the end of the line. Lifting up his weapon, cold eyes reflected in the surface of the sword, he took the lives of the ones that had dared to harm the only person he could die for._

_A chilly wind blew and seasons changed again, it was spring, he was sitting in a temple, he wasn’t sure how he was now standing there his clothes not painted crimson but then a cough shook his whole body and a smile appeared on his lips. It had finally come back. The sickness that was burning his lungs. Then the news echoed in his mind and his eyes widened reminding him of the reason he was standing there. The one who he continued fighting for was gone in a place he could no longer reach, he stretched out his hand as if someone would hold it gently and smile at him, but that someone he was yearning for wasn’t in this world anymore. His heart was now empty **.**_ He had no reason to be alive _, **anymore.**_

Everything faded to black, he was in his room, it was summer yet again. Emerald eyes closed as a cough escaped him, blood trailing from his lips as he realized that it was just a dream. He chuckled as he rested against the cold wall closing his eyes. His face was pale as the snow and his eyes had lost their light. The wind blew gently as he realized that it was time. With a ruspy voice that was filled with emotion, before his body weathered apart like the petals of a flower he managed to whisper those words.

_Thank you for everything._

With a last smile, he bid goodbye to this cold and harsh world. He seemed peaceful, the air landed a small petal near him of a flower that was beautiful but lasted little. Like his life.

** The end **


End file.
